


You Can Stay As Long As You Like [Podfic]

by rosewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, band au, kinda angsty, there's a baby sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of "You Can Stay as Long as You Like" by boxoftheskyking.</p>
<p>They're in a band. Stiles won't sing. Challenge accepted.</p>
<p>'“Me?”</p>
<p>Scott blinks at him. Stiles blinks back. It’s like some strange twentysomething male Morse code, and Allison has to hide her face in her sweater sleeves to keep from laughing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay As Long As You Like [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Stay As Long As You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510443) by [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking). 



[Download!](http://www.mediafire.com/?w5bse2b5t8e08rn)


End file.
